pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB013: Sigh for Psyduck
is the 13th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red seeks out shelter from the storm. A man, whose name is Mr. Fuji, invites him into his house. Red notices that he had a Doduo and learns Blue came and went into the tower, which is rumored to be possessed by ghosts. Red comes in, but gets attacked by some Pokémon, who are not what they may seem. Chapter Plot Red, Pika, Poli and Saur run to get away from the storm. Red tries to ask some people on the streets of Lavender Town where he can stay away from the storm, but people ignore him. A man approaches Red and claims they are slaves to superstition. Red asks the man why is he here, so the old man responds he came to visit his friend, Doduo, who is buried. Red prays at Doduo's tombstone, which the old man appreciates. The old man decides to take Red into his house. The old man, whose name is Mr. Fuji, explains to Red this town is the center of Pokémon souls. Out of respect, the tower was built as a cemetary for the Pokémon. Red asks Mr. Fuji if the cemetary is there, why did he bury Duduo in the streets. Fuji responds that strange things are happening in the tower, as ghosts appear. Red laughs, as he does not believe in ghosts. Fuji claims that the citizens are frightened of ghosts, causing them to be rude, as they lost trust in each other. Red notices Doduo's picture and thinks Mr. Fuji cared a lot for it. Fuji thinks Doduo shouldn't be buried in the streets. Suddenly, Red notices his rival, Blue, in the photo. Fuji remembers that the young man visited him, when Doduo was still alive. Blue didn't believe in ghosts either. Two weeks ago, Blue entered the tower, but he hasn't come back since. Red knows despire Blue's attitude, he should've been out of the tower. Red begins to believe that the tower is haunted, so decides to go into the tower, to see these "ghosts". Red goes inside and notices a large graveyard. He gets scared, but sees it is some water being dripped. Red sees the tower is not big inside as it is outside. A fog surrounds Red and he notices some Pokémon. Among them is a Psyduck, who frightens Red with its frigthening face. Red sends Bulbasaur, who uses Razor Leaf, but the horrible Psyduck is not hit. Bulbasaur uses Sleep Powder to put Psyduck, Slowpoke and Lickitung to sleep, but they are not affected. Red is terrified at these ghosts, who are not affected by any attacks. The Psyduck shatters, so Red sees all these Pokémon are corpses, but wonders who is controlling them. Red gets surrounded by these corpses, so he and Bulbasaur escape. Suddenly, Red notices these zombies do not follow him and realizes they cannot leave the fog, which means that this purple haze controls them. A fire bursts out and Red sees Blue is back. However, Blue seems to be possessed, as his Charmeleon attacks Red. Debuts Pokémon *Psyduck *Doduo *Lickitung *Tangela Move Sleep Powder Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters